


【盾冬盾】此间熊出没

by Icylily



Category: Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Animals, Fluff, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-24
Updated: 2019-05-24
Packaged: 2020-03-13 10:58:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18939547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Icylily/pseuds/Icylily
Summary: 又是雷萌雷萌的兽兽，互攻（大家都是animal还纠结什么上下……）





	【盾冬盾】此间熊出没

在那山的那边海的那边有一片大森林，熊盾、熊冬和他们的小伙伴就生活在这里。

熊盾和熊冬从还是小熊崽子时就是亲密无间的好基友，哥俩好，好到啥地步呢？十里八乡的熊妞都认为他俩有一腿，愿意和他们约会的寥寥无几，有也是来看热闹磕cp的。

可是发情期不待熊。在熬过无数抓耳朵挠尾巴的不眠之夜后，暗恋熊冬许久的熊盾决定出手了。

这天熊盾找到正在树上掏蜂蜜的熊冬，揪了揪他的小尾巴。“巴基你下来，我有话说。”

——巴基是熊盾给熊冬起的小名，别的小动物不可以叫。

熊冬扭着屁股爬下来，沾满蜂蜜的熊掌献宝似地伸到熊盾面前。“史蒂夫你尝尝，这窝蜜可甜了。”

——史蒂夫是熊盾本名，谁都可以叫。

熊盾盯着嫩乎乎软绵绵的熊掌口水就要下来了，可他想起此行的目的，硬生生又把它吞了下去。

“我问你，BFF的真谛是什么？”

熊冬吃饱喝足正在经历sugar crush，在直抵灵魂深处的拷问下整个一呆若木鸡。“是什么？”他喃喃自语。

熊盾早就准备好了答案。“是在你需要熊妞时，做你的熊妞。”

熊冬被熊盾认真的态度弄得有点懵。“你发情期到了？”

熊盾摇头。

熊冬继续懵逼。“你想交配？”

熊盾点头。

“和我？”

熊盾猛点头。

熊冬挠挠耳朵。“这会不会有点尬？”虽然熊冬单身很久了但是和公熊交配这个……还是略超纲啊。

熊冬的耳朵沾了一层油亮的蜜，看在熊盾眼里就是赤果果的勾引。“不会。”他理直气壮地挺起让所有熊妞羡慕嫉妒恨的大胸。“还是你觉得我不行？”

熊冬沉默了。熊盾小时候是个病秧子，熊冬一直小心呵护着发小身为公熊的自尊，所以熊盾这句反问简直戳中了熊冬的死穴。

见熊冬有所动摇，熊盾也不多逼逼，扛起对方就是一个百米冲刺，惊飞了一群乌鸦。

交配讲究的就是趁热打铁。目睹全程的猎鹰给熊盾点赞！

温暖湿润的洞穴里，熊盾如愿推倒了熊冬，先是啊呜一口咬上垂涎已久的耳朵。操，真是甜到姥姥家了！孤儿熊盾幸福地想骂娘，可惜嘴巴不得空。

食蜜知味的熊盾啃完耳朵啃熊掌，四只熊掌都啃完就狂舔熊冬肚皮。熊冬身上无一不甜，整只熊仿佛就是蜜做的。熊盾那个兴奋啊，熊鞭开始膨胀、膨胀……

熊冬被熊盾舔得直哼哼，棕褐色的毛都打起了绺。熊盾怕前戏还没完熊冬就舒服得睡过去就给熊冬撸起了熊鞭，熊冬开始大喘气。

熊盾觉得是时候了，往熊掌里吐了些口水，致力于扩张熊冬那里。为了确保开苞顺利熊盾还特意磨短了爪子，生怕一个不小心伤到熊冬以后再也没得日。

熊冬嗷地一声被撸出了熊精，夹着熊盾爪子的屁股一阵抽搐。天真的熊冬以为这就是交配了。“你要出来了吗？”熊冬半闭着眼睛问。就在这时熊盾提枪上阵，熊冬又是嗷地一声。

……唉真是太天真了。

活了七十几年才日到心仪对象的熊盾展示出让人类自惭形秽的体力以及耐力。熊冬被结结实实地日了一晚上，正面，侧面，背面，方便面……无师自通的熊盾全方位多角度的演绎简直能拍一部诚意满满的熊熊基威，只是可怜了熊冬，初次做受被压得只有进气没有出气。

这场难以直视的交配最后以熊盾吭哧吭哧射了不省人事的熊冬一头一脸告终。

 

***

熊冬趴在洞里直睡到第二天太阳下山，醒来就抱怨肚子饿，屁股疼。内心有愧的熊盾连忙奉上准备好的蜂蜜大餐：蜂蜜苹果，蜂蜜拌小鱼干，蜂蜜腌鸟蛋……

熊冬早几年被人类抓去了马戏团，过了许多年吃不饱肚子还要挨打的生活，被熊盾解救后就迷上了蜂蜜的甜。熊盾每想到这其中可能的因果联系都难过得不能自已。

熊盾面带宠溺地看着熊冬把吃的往嘴里铲，等熊冬咽下最后一口，熊盾发话了。

“巴基，我们来交配吧。”

“不要。”熊冬打了个巨响亮的饱嗝。“你家伙大，捅得我疼。”

熊冬可不是缺心眼，这发情期没到熊盾就俨然泰迪上身，真发情了他还不给日到墙上抠都抠不出来？不行，绝不能纵容这傻小子。

熊盾傻眼了。他对熊冬是真爱啊！怎料对方拔菊无情啊！宝贝太粗长以至影响到性生活这个，他也不想啊！

“只有疼吗？”

熊冬细细回味了一番。“也不是，你撸得我前头挺舒服的。”熊冬向来有一说一，是头实在熊。

熊盾没辙了。“那你来捅我吧。”他一咬牙豁出去了。“我还给你撸。”

熊冬瞧了瞧自己的熊鞭，虽然没有熊盾的size惊人但也颇为壮观。“能行吗？”熊冬有点小怀疑也有点小好奇，同时还有点小激动。

“行……吧。”熊盾回答得毫无底气。

熊冬把爪子搭在熊盾胸上，鬼画符般乱摸一气。熊盾被摸得心脏狂跳，忍不住用鼻子去蹭熊冬。不管是活泼好动的熊崽子还是沉默寡言的巨熊，熊冬永远都那么可爱，永远都是熊盾心中的no.1。

熊盾突然觉得让熊冬捅几下也没什么，于是羞答答地趴下，主动把屁股送到熊冬面前。

熊冬有点心塞。说好给他撸的怎么熊盾自己先撅腚了？不过毛茸茸的屁股瞧着倒是满可口，熊掌贴上去揉两下，哇哦还热烘烘的。

熊冬不淡定了，被可恶的人类折磨得多年来连发情期都是性冷淡的熊冬，难得有了食与睡以外的欲望。

熊冬依稀记得昨天熊盾先用爪子让他适应来着。他瞥了眼自己那尖利得可以当凶器使用的熊爪，觉得不行。

那怎么办呢？大好的美味放着不吃，那不是熊那是花栗鼠。

熊冬眼珠一转，恰好转到壁角那罐吃了一半的蜂蜜。

熊冬有办法了。

打定主意为爱献身的熊盾忽然被淋了满屁股蜂蜜，第一反应是熊冬没吃饱，正打算问熊冬想不想来点宵夜时，熊冬把舌头伸了进来。

熊盾嗷地一声，躺平任日。

事实证明蜂蜜加唾液的润滑效果是加倍儿地好，熊盾被日得不知天地为何物，熊鞭不用碰都硬成了一根棍儿。为了能进去还得事先把自己撸硬了的熊冬越发感觉上了当，气呼呼地拍打着熊盾的屁股，熊盾卷着尾巴小声叫巴基，屁股反而夹得更紧了。

见发小被自己搞得爽歪歪熊冬还蛮有成就感的，下手也没那么重了。体谅熊盾刚破处，熊冬射了一发就抽出了熊鞭，搂着熊盾帮他打出来就睡了。

 

***

尝到甜头后的两只熊立刻过上了没羞没臊的交配生活。熊盾反省自己在sex方面的不足，苦练口技和手艺，光用嘴就能把熊冬嘬得嗷嗷叫，在活塞运动方面更是学人类玩起了九浅一深，欲擒故纵。

……鬼知道熊盾的知识库里都有些啥。

熊冬的身体被彻底开发了，插屁股时不再喊疼反而哼唧着求熊盾不要停。熊盾把熊冬拉进怀里，摸着温暖的皮毛流了满脸热泪。

终于达成了，这生命的大和谐！

有性生活的熊盾走在森林里都是飘的，浑身散发出的恋爱清香让猎鹰等单身小动物唯恐避之不及，熊冬的伙食也上升了一个档次，在爱与美食的滋养下毛色愈发光鲜亮丽。

可惜生活这个小婊子总不会让你高兴太久，科科。

熊冬什么都好，就是有点爱犯困，爬树爬到一半都能扒在树干上睡着。这跟熊冬悲催的过去有关：在马戏团时人类怕熊冬暴走，就在没有表演时把熊冬冻进冷柜里，久而久之熊冬就很容易进入冬眠期。好在熊冬的嗜睡并不十分影响日常生活，熊盾也乐于照顾昏睡中的伴侣。

熊盾万万没有想到放在交配中这却是个大问题。

自从被破了处熊盾偶尔也想换熊冬关爱一下自己的G点，不料熊冬总是百般推辞，今天扭了脚明天伤了腰，追根究底无非就是一个懒字。本性憨厚的熊盾也不计较，攻就攻吧，多动几下权当锻炼身体。

可是熊冬的嗜睡愈演愈烈，时常交配进行到一半就睡了过去，睡得死沉不说还打鼾，在狭小的洞穴里回声阵阵，那是相当地破坏情绪。

熊盾委屈了，熊盾不干了。

熊冬试图安慰熊盾：“那是因为你搞得我太舒服呀！”

熊盾更加委屈了。“我是你的按摩棒吗？！”

熊冬眨着大眼睛一时找不到话语反驳，熊盾愤怒地抓起身下铺的干草扔过去。

“你重新物色按摩棒吧！老子不奉陪了！”

熊盾连滚带爬地跑了。熊冬拖着笨重的身体追出来时，熊盾已经没影了。

 

***

熊盾很悲伤，悲伤的熊盾需要倾诉。

猎鹰正站在枝头梳理羽毛：“不是我说啊，你的那个巴基……”

熊盾跳起来一巴掌糊在猎鹰肚子上。“巴基是你叫的吗？”

猎鹰扑棱着翅膀，小小的鹰眼里闪烁着大大的愤怒。妈的这日子，单身animal还有活路吗？

然而猎鹰很仗义，想当年为了帮熊盾救熊冬他还自告奋勇去马戏团卧底呢！为了制止发疯的熊冬差点连翅膀都没了，熊盾这一掌，小case啦！

猎鹰强行为自己挽回了尊严。“史蒂夫，”他严肃地问，“你爱他吗？”

熊盾扭捏地抠起了熊掌。“我都爱了他快一百年了。”

猎鹰眼珠快要翻到脑袋后面去了。你们熊类的年龄计算方式到底是怎样啦！算了算了……“爱就迁就一下呗，反正你也享受到了。”

“可他一直在睡啊。”熊盾两只耳朵都耷拉下来。“显然在他心里我没有睡觉重要。”

猎鹰老成地叹了口气。“你也知道他一时半会好不了，逼他醒着又有什么意思呢？你们在一起多久了，他待你怎样你还没点数？”

熊盾挠着后脑勺，昔日的点滴再度涌上心头。还是小熊崽子的熊冬保护着熊盾不受欺负，长大后熊冬也一直陪着熊盾，什么样的危峰峭壁没爬过，什么样的激流险滩没趟过？

要不是熊盾当年逞强非要去摘悬崖上的野果，熊冬也不会掉下去被马戏团捡走，还摔残了一条前腿。

熊盾鼻子酸了眼睛花了。熊冬现在怎么样了？都没给他做饭会不会饿瘦了……

瞧着熊盾的表情变来变去，猎鹰的吐槽之魂又在熊熊燃烧——喂喂那是只成年公熊诶而且你才溜出来不到二十四小时能饿成什么样子啊卧槽这谁为啥要给老子加那么多内心戏！

“我走了。”想通的熊盾擦着眼睛就要回去找熊冬，这时草丛里窸窸窣窣一阵响。

“史蒂夫……”

一头灰扑扑的熊拨开灌木站起来，是熊冬。

熊盾放下爪子，猎鹰收起翅膀。“怎么回事？你从山坡上滚下来了吗？”熊盾紧张地给熊冬掸毛，确认没有新的伤口才放下一颗心。

熊冬摇头。“回家了，史蒂夫。”他扯扯熊盾。“肚子饿了。”

“好，我们回家。”

猎鹰笑容扭曲地目送两头公熊摇摇摆摆走远，爪子还他妈的扣在一起。

“再你妈的见！”

 

***

回到洞里时月亮都出来了，熊盾心急火燎地要弄晚饭，熊冬说声且慢，从角落里吭哧吭哧扒拉出一大堆苞米。

“你从哪搞来的？”熊盾盯着那堆粗如人类前臂的苞米目瞪口呆。难道这就是传说中的转基因作物？

熊冬没回答，随便拣了个剥去外面的叶子。“史蒂夫，”他郑重地塞给熊盾。“以后我再睡过去你就用它捅我，保证管用。”

熊盾手里的苞米啪嗒一下就掉了。“你过来，让我看看你的屁股。”

熊冬很听话地弯腰撅腚。熊盾一瞧差点没晕过去，熊冬屁股上的毛都秃了，小菊花撑成了向日葵，周围还沾着几颗金黄色的苞米粒。

“你这是何苦呢！”熊盾摸着熊冬的屁股，又是气结又是心疼。

熊冬凶猛地抽着鼻子。“你不是按摩棒。”

“……对不起。”

“我只想和你交配。”

“我也是。”

“我想日你。”

“来吧！”

“万一我睡着了你不能笑我。”

“我保证不笑！”

“你……要给我撸。”

“没问题！”

“嗷呜！”

……

洞内春光无限好，两头熊抱在一起翻来滚去，一时也分不清谁上谁下。

熊冬后来还是睡着了，他在睡梦中说了一句话，听得熊盾眼泪掉下来。

熊冬说，在我醒来前你别干蠢事。

 

***

你问那堆苞米？

熊盾浇上蜂蜜烤了烤，全进了熊冬的肚子。

 

END?

 

 


End file.
